hiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
First Era
This is the complete first roleplay. Is has been spellchecked and edited to fit the parameters of Wikia. The chapter names are custom. NOTE: The Pokémon battle prior to this roleplay will not be documented. NOTE: Wikia does not support emojis. NOTE: Roleplayers' notes will be shown in Heading 3. Humble Beginnings *''Posted by oogaooga'' Just then, someone runs up to oogaooga. It’s a young woman, about 19 or 20. She’s wearing a cool futuristic armor suit over a shiny black body suit. She has a pink bow on her head. She seems to be in a hurry. Girl: oogaooga! Permission to speak? oogaooga: oogaooga would first like to know what you’re doing here! :? How did you even get here? Girl: Unimportant! We need you back at the Garden, quickly! oogaooga: oogaooga would at least like to know why. :| Girl: There’s a malfunction with the MCS! We need you back there, fast! oogaooga: oogaooga will go back to try to fix the problem then. ;) *turns to Goon* Can you handle this situation without me? Goon: Uhh… sure? Who’s- oogaooga: oogaooga’s general, Aeith. :) Lead the way, Aeith. oogaooga leaves the battle with Aeith. Goon and Silence (in unison): …What just happened? Papaya: oogaooga seems to have some more stuff on his side after all! Strange. He never really struck me as the heavy warfare kind of person. Goon: Yeah, me neither. Silence: Well, it doesn’t matter. Either way, you’re going to get- A ray of light screams down from the sky, slammimg into the center of the battlefield. A huge explosion of light blows everyone away. Goon: *cough!cough!* What was that? Papaya: *cough* Friendly fire? Goon: Maybe oogaooga was aiming for Silence. Papaya: Or maybe- Hey, what’s that? Goon: Wha- Oh. That. Goon and Papaya look down into the crater. At the bottom of the pit is a shape familiar to Goon. Goon: *sigh* Great. Just great. Papaya: What is it? Goon: It’s a Keyhole. We’ve got a Kingdom Hearts fan. Papaya: So? Goon: That may be the one thing that can’t be beaten. ---- Goon I don’t like Keyholes… ---- oogaooga oogaooga likes Keyholes. :D They help bring light and seal darkness. That’s good! :mrgreen: ---- oogaooga's Invitation *''Posted by oogaooga'' Goon and Papaya stand on the edge of the crater, looking down at the Keyhole. Goon: …I didn’t think this place would have a Keyhole. Papaya: Why? Goon: Cause I don’t even know where this battlefield is. :P Papaya: Oh. Okay. Just then, a small aircraft aproaches Goon and Papaya. It has no visible weapons. It has oogaooga’s insignia on it — 3 circles in a triangle over a cresent with the inside facing up (a simplified ice cream sundae). In the cockpit is a small organism by which Goon knows the name of. Goon: It’s a Moogle. Papaya: A what? Goon: A Moogle! Moogle: That’s right, kupo! oogaooga sent me to give you a message, kupo. More of an invitation, actually. Would you like to see it? Goon: Uhh… sure? Moogle: Good choice, kupo! The Moogle opens the cockpit and hands Goon a letter. It has a wax stamp on it with oogaooga’s insignia. Moogle: See ya later, kupo! Goon: Sure… The Moogle flies into the sky and out of sight. Goon opens the envelope. --- Goon and Papaya-'' ''Just to clarify, since I’m not talking but writing, I don’t need to use oogaooga at the beginning of every sentence. Now then, allow me to enlighten you. I always wanted to look like a threatless guy since I didn’t want to start a fight with anyone, but it seems that people are trying to hurt me anyways. I don’t know why or how their reasoning makes sense, but that doesn’t really matter anymore. People are attacking me, so I’m just preparing for the worst. As you have guessed from Aeith’s “disruption” during our battle out there, I’m actually part of a large project(don’t worry, it’s not Organization XIII) dedicated to making peace all around. It’s called Project: Star Heart. To fill you in more about this project and my goals, I’d like you guys to come to our facility in a secret area. Since we have to keep the location secret, we’ll have a Moogle Escort pick you up. Just mark the “Yes” box at the bottom. If not, just mark the “No” box. It’s completely your choice, but I’d just like you guys to hear me out in my desperate position to still be a friend to everyone. Your friend and ally, oogaooga :D --- Papaya: Should we go? Goon: Why not? Let’s go! :D ---- Goon But it could be a trap set by Silence… ---- oogaooga oogaooga doesn’t understand. :? Why would it be a trap if 1- we’re against each other and 2- if oogaooga sent it? ---- Goon Goon marks the Yes box.